


Duh

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Banter, Community: 1-million-words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Lassiter asks Shawn how his weekend was. Hilarity ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2) Doctor Who  
> Episode: Girl In The Fireplace  
> Quote:  
> Rose: Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?  
> The Doctor: Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man... [A horse whinnies off screen] Oh, and I met a horse.  
> Mickey: What's a horse doing on a spaceship?  
> The Doctor: Mickey, what's pre-revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective!

"You need to be nicer to Shawn," Juliet lectured Lassiter.

"I haven't handcuffed him in a week, how much nicer can I get?" he protested.

Juliet huffed. "Just... just ask him how his weekend was."

"Morning McNab my man!" Shawn called cheerfully from down the hall. "Take care of this for me, won't you?"

"Oh, here's trouble," Lassiter muttered. Juliet just gave him the look. "Fine," he sighed.

As the duo came around the corner, Lassiter gritted his teeth and said, "Hello Spencer, what have you been up to this weekend?"

Shawn grinned. "Oh, this and that! I became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man..." he was interrupted by a horse whinnying around the corner. "Oh, and I met a horse."

"What's a horse doing in my police station?" Lassiter demanded.

"Currently he's being ridden by McNab," Spencer replied.

"I'll rephrase. _Why_ is there a horse in my police station?"

"Mounted police," Burton replied, as though it should be obvious.

"Duh," Spencer added.


End file.
